fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Evershaper
This class is approved for Playtesting. There are those in the wild that have mastered the myriad of physical forms that populate their surroundings. Some say that this is an innate talent of shapeshifters. Others claim that the druidic ways are the only ways that one can take on such forms. Some of these multiform masters spent many years training their bodies to take on different forms. Others have lived their entire lives with a thousand shapes rippling just beneath the skin. But unlike druids and shifters who emulate the natural world around them, these masters of mind have come to understand the one immutable truth of the world: that your form is merely what you wish it to be. Role: Evershapers have some combat capabilities, using their claws and teeth to fight. But for most evershaper these tools are merely incidental; giving them something to do when blood must be spilt. Instead, the myriad of forms and the fluid body of the evershaper fills itself into whatever utility is needed at the moment. Alignment: Any non-lawful for those born evershifters. Any non-chaotic for those that have learned. Hit Die: d6 Starting Wealth: 3d6 x 10 (average 105 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Instinct(Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Profession (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str) Skill Ranks Per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Evershaper Weapon and Armor Proficiency An evershaper is proficient with all simple weapons as well as all light and medium armors. Spells An evershaper casts psychic spells drawn from the evershaper class’s spell list. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a psychic must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an evershaper’s spell is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the evershaper’s Wisdom modifier. An evershaper can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Evershaper. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table 1–3 on page 17 of the Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook). The evershaper’s selection of spells is limited. An evershaper begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the evershaper’s choice. At each new evershaper level, she learns one or more new spells, as indicated on Table Evershaper Spells Known. Unlike an evershaper’s spells per day, the number of spells an evershaper knows isn’t affected by her Wisdom score; the numbers on Table 1–8 are fixed. At 4th level and every even-numbered level thereafter (6th, 8th, and so on), an evershaper can choose to learn a single new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the evershaper loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least 1 level lower than the highest-level spell from the evershaper’s class list that the evershaper can cast. An evershaper can swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. An evershaper need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any evershaper spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. Knacks Evershapers learn a number of knacks, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table Evershaper Spells Known. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they don’t consume any slots and can be used again. Knacks cast using other spell slots (due to metamagic feats, for example) consume spell slots as normal. Nature vs Nurture Some evershapers are born with a natural talent for shapeshifting that matures and refines with experience. Others come to seek enlightenment through the study of the one truth. A naturally born evershaper uses Charisma as their key ability score for shift pool, shapeshifting, and shape powers. An evershaper who has learned the art of shapeshifting uses Intelligence as their key ability score for shift pool, shapeshifting, and shape powers. To be naturally born an evershaper, her first character level in a PC class must be evershaper, but can otherwise take levels in other classes. Learned evershapers can however begin play with their first level in evershaper. Shapechanger(Su) An evershaper gains the shapechanger subtype and can dismiss any polymorph effects she cast on herself as a standard action. She treats her evershaper level as her caster level for her shape powers, natural weapons, and shapeshifting spell-like abilities. Her shape powers and natural weapons are considered polymorph effects. Shift Pool (Sp) Evershapers fuel many of their transformations with a pool of shift points. Starting at 1st level an evershaper gains a pool of shift points equal to her key ability score modifier + ½ her evershaper level (minimum 1). These points are used to fuel her various shape powers and can be used to manifest natural weapons. As a standard action, an evershaper can spend one or more points from her shift pool to manifest her natural weapons or shape powers. At 7th level, she may manifest her natural weapons or shape powers as a move action. At 13th, she may manifest her natural weapons or shape powers as a swift action. Alternatively she may spend points from her shift pool to manifest her natural weapons or shape powers as a part of casting a polymorph spell on herself. This requires the normal casting time of the spell or the action required to spend her shift pool points, whichever is longer. Shape powers and natural weapons last until the evershaper changes form through a polymorph effect (except when manifesting additional natural weapons or shape powers), including when such effects expire. Natural Weapon (Sp) Evershapers gain Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. In addition, they can grow natural weapons with ease. For 1 Shift Point an evershaper can give herself one of the following basic natural weapons (damage is listed for medium evershapers): Bite: Your teeth grow longer and sharper as your jaw muscles bulge. This is a primary weapon that deals 1d4 + ½ her Strength damage. This bite cannot be used at the same time a headbutt or gore is used. Hoof: Your feet turn into cloven hooves. This is a secondary attack that deals 1d4 + her Strength damage. This natural attack changes the feet, and thus cannot be used with talons. Slam: The muscles on your forearms bulge as your fists grow in size. This is a primary weapon that deals 1d6 + 1-½ Strength damage but requires both hands. This takes over both arms, and thus cannot be used with claws, pincers, or weapons wielded in those hands. At 5th level, the evershaper can give herself the following advanced natural weapons: 2 Claws: Your hands take on a feral appearance as your fingers sharpen to fierce points. These claws are primary weapons that deal 1d4 + Strength damage. These claws are considered light weapons for the purposes of Two-Weapon Fighting, but otherwise are considered one handed weapons. These take up your hands and thus cannot be used with slam, pincers, or weapons wielded in those hands. Gore: Horns grow from your forehead. This is a primary attack that deals 1d6 + Strength damage. A gore cannot be used at the same time a headbuttt or bite is used. Talons: Your feet turn into vicious, leathery talons. This is a primary attack that deals 1d4 + her Strength damage. These reshape your feet, and thus cannot be used with hoof. At 9th level, the evershaper can give herself the following monstrous natural weapons: 2 Pincers: Your hands turn into large crushing pincers. These pincers are secondary attacks that deal 1d6 + 1-½ her Strength damage. These pincers are considered one-handed weapons for the purposes of Two-Weapon Fighting. These take up your hands and thus cannot be used with slam, claws or weapons wielded in those hands. Tail slap: You grow a large powerful tail. This tail is a secondary attack that deals 1d6 + 1-½ her Strength damage. This natural attack grows out of the base of your spine, and thus cannot be used with sting. Sting: You grow a deadly stinger with a sharp point. This sting is a primary attack that deals 1d4 + her Strength damage. This natural attack grows out of the base of your spine, and thus cannot be used with tail slap. This stinger can also be used to inject poisons or toxins that are produced within the evershaper’s body. Shape power (Sp) At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, an evershaper learns a shape power. Unless otherwise stated, a shape power can only be selected once. The evershaper must qualify for the shape power to learn it. Shape powers that can be selected multiple times are treated as separate powers whose shift point cost must be spent multiple times to gain the benefits of each selection. Shape powers that list other powers as prerequisites do not function unless the prerequisite shape power is also manifested, or if the evershaper is affected by a polymorph effect that grants the prerequisite universal monster ability. As with her natural weapons, these shape powers last until the evershaper changes form through a polymorph spell or spell-like ability, unless otherwise noted in the shape power’s description. Activating a shape power is a standard action unless otherwise noted in the shape power’s description. The save DC for a shape power is equal to 10 + ½ the evershaper’s level + her key ability score modifier. A list of shape powers can be found here. Shapeshift (Sp) Beginning at 3rd level, an evershaper starts to gain the power of her namesake. A number of times per day equal to her key ability score modifier, the evershaper can cast Alter Self. She treats her evershaper level as her caster level, and uses her key ability score to determine any DCs or other spell effects based upon key spellcasting modifier. As this is a polymorph spell-like ability, this can be combined with the expenditure of shift pool points to add natural attacks or shape powers to the form she choses. As she advances in level, she can adopt additional forms through casting higher level spell-like abilities. At 5th level, she can cast Beast Shape I, Monstrous Physique I,and Undead Anatomy I. At 7th level, she can cast Beast Shape II, Elemental Body I, Fey Form I, Monstrous Physique II, Naga Shape I, and Vermin Shape I. At 9th level, she can cast Beast Shape III, Elemental Body II, Monstrous Physique III, Naga Shape II, Ooze Form I, Plant Shape I, Undead Anatomy II, and Vermin Shape II. At 11th level, she can cast Beast Shape IV, Elemental Body III, Fey Form II, Form of Madness, Form of the Dragon I, Form of the Alien Dragon I, Form of the Exotic Dragon I, Monstrous Physique IV, Naga Shape III, Ooze Form II, Plant Shape II, and Undead Anatomy III. At 13th level, she can cast Elemental Body IV, Fey Form III, Form of the Dragon II, Form of the Alien Dragon II, Form of the Exotic Dragon II, Giant Form I, Magical Beast Shape, Ooze Form III, and Plant Shape III. At 15th level, she can cast Form of the Dragon III, Form of the Alien Dragon III, Form of the Exotic Dragon III, Giant Form II, and Undead Anatomy IV. Additionally, she can cast Iron Body, but this spell counts as a polymorph spell, and the enhancement bonus to Strength is instead a size bonus. At 17th level, she can cast Fey Form IV. As an evershaper increases in level, she can extend the duration of her weaker uses of Shapeshift. Beginning at 7th level, she can use shapeshift to assume forms available to an evershaper of 4 levels lowers and increase the duration to 10 minutes per level. At 11th level, she can use shapeshift to assume forms available 8 levels lower and increase the duration to 1 hour per level. Finally at 15th, she can use shapeshift to assume forms available 12 levels lower and increase the duration to 24 hours. Outsider Form (Sp) At 5th level, an evershaper can use shapeshift to take the form of an outsider. She may assume the form of an outsider whose alignment matches her own, instead of the creature type normally available when casting Alter Self, Fey Form, or Undead Anatomy with shapeshift. Additional Natural Form(Ex) At 7th level, an evershaper has begun to make manifest their immutable truth: that there is no ‘natural form.’ She selects one of the forms she can take using any combination of her shapeshift, natural weapons, or shape powers abilities. Any ability that considers her natural form uses either her original form or this one, whichever she used last. When she shifts to this form, the duration becomes instantaneous, but she must expend shift points as normal, and she can use her shapechanger subtype to revert. Once chosen, this form cannot be changed. At levels 11, 15, and 19 the evershaper gains an additional natural form. For Example: Ahri is a 7th level evershaper and selects a small fire elemental with claws as her second natural form. She expends a use of shapeshift and spends a point from her shift pool to transform into a small fire elemental form with a pair of claws. This transformation is instantaneous and thus cannot be dispelled. Before shifting back into her original form, she uses Shapeshift, and once this expires, she reverts back to her medium fire elemental form. While in the form granted by Shapeshift, if someone were to use truesight on Ahri, they would see a small fire elemental. Magical Forms (Sp) At 13th level, the evershaper has learned to emulate not only the physical and supernatural forms of most creatures, but also the latent magical talent that these forms possess. When she takes the form of a creature with spell-like abilities she may cast these as if they were additional spells known. Shapechange (Sp) At 19th level, an evershaper has mastered her ability to take whatever form she assumes. Her shapeshift ability counts as a 9th level spell regardless of the form assumed, and she can use shapeshift as a swift action. Ever Shifting Form(Su) A master evershaper has no form and all. At 20th level an evershaper is immune to bleed damage, critical hits, and sneak attacks. Additionally, she may decide which creature type she is at the beginning of her turn for purposes of spells and effects that specify creatures of a certain type, so long as she is conscious. Finally, she may assume any of her natural forms as a standard action without expending shift points. Ex-Evershapers An evershaper who becomes a restricted alignment cannot gain new levels as an evershaper but retains all evershaper abilities. Category:Class